Every ending needs a begining
by victimsarntweall
Summary: Every book has an easy ending, but in order for that ending to happen you'll always need a begining. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Every end needs a begining.**

- Heads up.

"Heads up!!" some soft male voice called out, a cunning looking girl with long black hair that waved more than once, as the sun shinned onto it.

Her hair swiftly moved as a girl with soft brown eyes and a tanned soft looking face caught sight of the orange ball heading towards her.

A soft gasp escaping her lips Intel the hard ball hit her head with a 'bonk' and bounced off her head, this young girl fell to her knee's leaving grass stains on her new looking light blue jeans, that matched her sparkly looking bright blue sweater with a white shirt underneath, this girl was named Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She was a new student at East high since last year and still couldn't keep everything fit into place where everyone clicked in certain groups also having to look out for the common balls heading her way.

She rubbed her head and grunted alittle as loud foot steps got louder and louder Intel they came to a hault, Gabriella was getting her head together and with that she could hear her dear overly carful friend Taylor panicing and jumping to conclusions of if she was going to have a concussion.

Taylor wore the same ol' bleh type of clothing as usal, a red delicate jact over a long white sleeved shirt with her hair pulled back and black dress pants with matching black dress up shoes. Though, behind her was her paino playing friend Kelsi, who wore her common hats, with an interesting look to suite it, like today, her hat was white with black stripes, she wore a nice long necklace with a music note at the end, her top was a black and had silver music notes on it with a paino under it, and her pants were a dress up white with black strips and a fack gold chain attached to it, and her white sleper type shoes.

Gabriella smiled, but then frowned looking at Taylor's new exspression as she turned her head, the stench of sweat and someone, or some people in desperate need of deoradarent. She turned her head and her eyes scanned threw the basketball team and then her glistening brown eyes locked onto a tall male with delicate baby blue eyes, how soft they looked, her eyes scanned down the muscular, sweaty body and how it made her jaw drop and her sink in, "hey," spoke the baby blue eyes dreamer bent down on his knee's and leaned forward placing his hand on her head checking out to see if they're was a bump from the ball hitting her head, "are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I am so sorry."

The young man pleaded in forgiveness, Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but before any words slipped threw her lips, Taylor then started her mouth "You!, you un-carefully, un-caring, lunck head basketball man!, with your nasty sweating bodies and how careless you were! she could have been hurt badly! you shouldn't just say sorry, get down on your knees and say it!" He rose his hand in a hisatating way speaking in a low tone "but, umm.. I am on my knee's", "Don't! you dare! back talk me Mr.Bolton!" Taylor hissed and her fist tightened.

She was ferourise, and wasn't in the mood at that moment.

Kelsi bit her lip looking away from Taylor and the boys down at Gabriella, Kelsi took her hand and helped her up and smiled at the kind boy "Thankyou Troy, please ignore Taylor" Kelsi spoke in Taylors defense. Troy nodded and smiled getting up and looked at Gabriella "your sure your okay?" Gabriella once again opened her mouth to speak but only could say "ye..ug...I..ne...um..bla,uh-hu!" Gabriella blushed as she then noticed what she had just said.

She bit her lip in embarrassment, behind Troy stood a taller male that came with the name Chad, as he then said "okay, Bolton get the ball and lets go shoot some more hoops." He suggested, with the following nod from Troy he leaned down scuped up the ball and passed it to the team and as usal Chad caught it and the team started running back to the cort as they did the wild cat call, Troy turned back and smiled at Gabriella "take care, and watch out for those evil balls" he chuckled softly and turned around running to the team and yelling out with the team "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!".

Gabriella felt alittle light headed and giggled, Taylor and Kelsi looked at her weird as Gabriella spoke in a fluttery tone "yeah, the evil balls...very evil" Taylor sighed and took Gabriella by the hand and started leading her out of the outside court yard, and with Gabriella's final words as she turned her head watching the team she spoke in a low but soft tone "Troy.."

Later in the halls, once free period was done, Gabriella walked Taylor to gym and left her there with the common hugged and good-bye, and walked to Kelsi to the drama class. Gabriella for the whole day ever since she met Troy shes all she could think about. Carelessly Gabriella turned the corner humming softly, Intel she hit a soft body, she blinked and opened her eyes wide looking up, the scent of the mysterious person was over whelming she just thought as her eyes started to trail up to the persons face, 'this scent would be even better on..' once she seen his face she gasped and covered her mouth 'TROY!!!' she thought inside her clouded mind.

Troy's baby blue eyes were just hypnotizing to her, which left the butterflies multiplying in her stomach. He chuckled softly and smiled sweetly, flashing his clean white teeth towards her. She just felt like fainting right there, but thought she must keep it together. "Well, Miss. Montez, I believe we are starting to make a habit out of bumping into each other?" She blinked at his words and back up shaking her head franticly "Oh no! I'm so sorry T... I'm just so sorry! It was all my fault I wasn't looking." It was strange, she couldn't even say his name, she swallowed hard making a soft 'gulping' noise.

Troy laughed sweetly and continued to smile ever so sweetly at her "oh wow, don't have a cow girl, its perfectly fine don't worry about it okay?" He chuckled softly once more, and she blushed a soft rose color, Troy noticed and tried not to smirk knowing that she was just like every girl, head over heels with the basketball captain.

"HEY TROY!" The squicest, most high pitch annoying voice in the whole world was heard behind Troy, Gabriella blinked as Troy jumped and held his heart, it was suprised and alittle scared as sliding beside both Gabriella and Troy was the one and only blonde haired pink-fetishes girl, Sharpay.

"So Troy!" She giggled gently hitting his arm with her tiny fist, Sharpay just ignored Gabriella, Gabriella didn't really care, she just shrugged to herself and was happy not to be in Sharpay's view because thats just a nightmare being awake, Gabriella snickered in her thoughts.

Troy rubbed his arm and laughed his akward fact laugh to her, as she then began ranting on about nothing "So! heh,! did you see my new car! isn't it just ..." She just leaned up to his ear and smirked "Fabulous" Gabriella shuttered at that, Gabriella swore she would some day become presdient and ban! the word fabulous, well..at least from miss squeaky herself. Troys eyes widden in what was obvious to see, fear. "heh, yeah .. just .. F.B" Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands "Oh my God! F.B! that is just so!.." "Troy!" Gabriella rudely cut her off before she could just say that one word, dear God! it was like a replacement of the other 'F' word, oh no, this one was just worse than that one.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with her fact pouty look just for cutting her off, "I'm going to go to class, I'm already late as it is." Troy smiled "YES! and we have class together so! lets go!" Troy quickly took her hand and ran down the hall and turned the corner quickly. Sharpy stood there with now a dumbfounded look on her face, staring at the corner they turned on, She sighed the seen Ryan, her tortured brother, with his lime green hat white striped shirt with gray and black pant turned the corner and seen his sister, he quickly turned around to turn the corner Intel "RYAN!" He stopped in his tracks, and breathed putting on a smile he turned around and started walking to her throwing his arms up "Sis!, why I just didn't see you there." he said, hoping he really didn't see her.

"Oh! spare it!, now! I want you too.."

Before Sharpay could finish her scentence Ryan cut her off saying "too, spy on Troy and find out more of his hobbies and things he likes in girls." Ryan rolled his eyes, as Sharpay blinked and looked at the clock "Uh! no!, does it look like its 1:00 o'clock, no! that can wait, I want you to tell me how amazing! I just look in this outfit!" Sharpay giggled and posed. She now wore the most pink in the world! I mean pink wouldn't even wear pink this much!, She had on a pink hair band, pink earrings and soft pink mixed with white shirt with all shades of pink bracelets, with her alittle darker pink skirt with you guessed it, pink! chains on it, with pink sleperd shoes.

Ryan sighed and just thought of the torture he must go threw day and night.

Ryan spoke with his clenching teeth "well, its just the most best out fit then last weeks!, I mean common! more pink added! very fabulous" "I know! isn't it!!!" She squeaked and clapped her hands, Ryan turned around and gagged walking away "RYAN!" He stopped and closed his hands together tightly "yes?.."

Sharpay smiled "Don't forget to write neatly about those Troy things and in pink! do it in blue again Ryan!" "ALRIGHT!" he said then stormed off. Sharpay as usal stood there confused from his temper for that moment .. "wow, some needs alittle more yoga to calm himself down." Sharpay giggled and started saying repeatedly "Sharpay, Troy. Sharpay, Troy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Every end needs a begining.**

- Drip drop

Troy smiled still hanging onto Gabriellas soft hand, she too was smiling and so was her heart. This wiz kid could probably take a wild guess her heart was beating at 100 km an hour. She let out a soft giggle Intel they both just bursted into a laughing state, they slowed down and notice they were all the way on the other side of the school. Troy smiled and kept holding her hand as they walked up the stairs and stopped at the second set of them.

Gabriella sat on a step and laid back and they both started slowly calming down from the giggles, Troy sat a stair up from her and they smiled at each other, Gabriella blushed softly as they stared at each other, "now, why is that , you've gone here for about a year and we haven't spoke or come into drastic contact such as this .. Intel now, love."

As Troy took her hand, "I..I don't know what to say", Troy smirked and leaned in "you don't have to say anything, except ... hello? Gabriella?? hello! hey Gabby snap out of it." Gabriella gasped and shook her head and swallowed hard seeing she was in a daze, you dreamt of those words he spoke of and the actions, oh how foolish of her! and he's right there!' she thought in her mind, "you're okay right? because you kinda just zooned away and muttered things. Oh man, that hit on the head did you somethin good huh? oh please don't tell Taylor ... she scares me" Troy had a little puppy dog panic look on his face.

Gabriella smiled and giggled as she shook her head "No worries Troy, it wasn't the hit, I was just thinking .. and kinda got lost in my thoughts .. sorry" Gabriella swallowed hard and tucked her black hair behind her ear and smiled softly, Troy blinked and smiled "oh?, what were you thinking about Miss,cloud 9" She smiled and sat up more instead of laying back "well, Mr.Bolton I will tell you this" she leaned into his ear and whispered "your not gonna know" She pulled away and they bother smiled at each other and laughed.

Then, the school bell rang and they both jolted up and said that the same time in panic "Class!", Troy bit his lip he didn't want to be mean and run off but he had to go to at least his last class, and so did Gabriella, and they were caught at speaking at the same time, "uh, well" "talk to you later?!" Troy spoke up, "ye-yeah of course" Gabriella turned to go down the stairs and Troy was about to run up the stairs Intel he stopped and ran to her, taking out a pen and writing his e-mail and number small and neatly on her arm "call me or message me later, bye!", Before Gabriella could say anything her prince charming vanished in a crowd of students. She smiled and slowly walked to her class.

After, all classes had ended and Gabriella knew tomorrow she was going to be in trouble, she knew she had homework in every subject except second last period but she just couldn't remember any of it! or anything that she had learned, curse that baby blue eyed dreamy boy that was locked within her mind. Gabby gripped tightly on her school bag strap, and watched her feet as she walked outside to her bus.

She looked up and was about to walk on the bus Intel "Miss.Montez!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder seeing her second last period teacher running to her, Mr.Numia, "Gabriella, It seems you and Troy Bolton, were not in my class today. Please come with me so you can get your homework", "Oh no!, I cant i have to go on the bus and go home quickly to let my sister in the house." "Oh no, it will only take a second, come, come." Gabriella groaned and took a look at the bus driver and got off following her teacher.

Once they reached class, she couldn't help but tap her foot rapidly. Mr.Numia took out two booklets of the subject 5 pages in both. Really there was only two pages due for homework but for her and Troy it was more because they had skipped his class, Gabriellas jaw dropped at the amount that was seen on his desk for her.

"Mr.Numia I..", "You will! do it, or detention." Gabriella bit the inside of her lip and looked away in fustration on how much she had to do. Gabriella scanned threw the pages and noticed that she didn't even know what it was talking about. "uh, Mr.Numia, I don't understand this.." Mr.Numia glared towards Gabriella, he was not impressed on how she had skipped his class "well, if you were in class, you would have known. Good day Miss, Montez" She sighed and walked out of the class before him and stood outside, and with her luck, nobody was there.

No students, no school bus, and most of all, no Troy. How was she suppose to get home, and let her sister in. "wow, I get you into trouble but now I can save from trouble." She blinked and looked over her shoulder at Troy who stood behind her, she stood suprised, he smiled and whispered "Boo", She smiled and turned around to completely face him "hey.." he blinked seeing she was really confused "uh, something wrong cloud niner? or did you fall threw?" Troy snickered and it made her chuckled slightly "ha,ha your so funny." She stood proud just acting it out like the goofy fool he knows he can be "I know, arn't I? glade to see I have a fan." She shook her head "your so un-believable?" "In a good way?" She looked at him and just stared.

Troy sighed and pouted "Okay, I see, I just get it. I'm so! un liked by the person I was just about to save and get her home." She then perked up "get me home? how?" He smiled and smirked jumped on the brick small wall that made a circle as he pointed ahead with his other hand on his hip "By the SWINGS!" She blinked and took his hand brining him down to her level looking at his eyes "okay .. they're not red .. so what kinda crack are you on Bolton?" He sighed "oh wow, I though you were a different little nerdy girl that traveled on clouds with a sense of humor, but nope!. I bet your cloud is even grey" he pouted and turned his back on her folding his arms. "Now, beg for me to save you" Gabriella sighed, she just couldn't reset his, his .. she didn't even know what he had but she just couldn't reset.

"Alright" She got on her knee's and put her hands together, "please save me" He snickered "Not convincing Now! say!, Oh Troy, Troy my Romeo, my hurcules!, My power puff boy! save me from the evil towns vile ways of me not getting home!, I promise I will give you something in reward!" Gabriella blinked and rolled her eyes "err," He smirked "Never said there was a 'errr' in there", "Oh my Bolton!" He shook his finger at her "ah,ah",

She grunted and muttered "oh Toy, Troy my Romeo, my hurcles .. my power..puff..boy, save me from the evil towns vile ways of me not getting home .. I promise I will give you something in reward" He snickerd and looked down at her "hmm, fine now pesent! open wide in front of your basketball hero!" Gabriella blushed deeply and swallowed hard "what?!" He smiled and helped her up "Gabby, kidding."

Soon, a burgundy van pulled up within minutes after the 'super star' got off his phone. "Let's hurry Troy" Gabriella smiled softly and looked at Troy "Thank you" He smiled "you earned it cloud niner." Gabriella smirked "Oh, so now that my name?" Troy smiled and nodded.

He kindly open the back door for Gabriella and she got in as he shut the door and jumped in the font, the both buckled and he shut his door. "Hey son whos the lady?" Troy grunted and looked at his father "Dad" "Sorry," He snickered, I think everyone in the car knew really, he wasn't sorry.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, couch." He smiled and sat up more proud as he started to drive "Ah!, nice to know you know me. well, its nice meeting you Miss,Montez." He said feeling proud still. "Oh!, I almost forgot, Zeke gave me a CD of his new mixes."

Mr.Bolton pushed in the CD and the first mix sounded like techno drip drops, and more sounds. Gabriella closed her eyes and swayed her head alittle Intel she opened her mouth "drip drop, when will my tear drops stop, falling for you ... it's raining its pouring I try.." She opened her eyes hearing complete silence and seen eyes staring at her.

Troy stared at amazement at her, and Couch Bolton stared in the Re-view mirror. She swallowed hard "Wow, Gabby your really .. really good." and Troys father nodded in agreement.

Gabriella shurgged and bit her lip as the eyes continued to stare at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Every end needs a begining.**

- royal pain in the.

"Right here Couch Bolton." Gabriella spoke in a low tone. She was still embarrassed for singing in the first place. He pulled up to the cerb, and out came Gabriella, and here comes running from the front step her little sister, little Stella.

Gabriella bent down and Stella jumped into her arms and quickly Gabriella swong her around carefully and holding her tightly "Don't let go Gabby or you'll be reading me two! bed time stories!" Gabriella giggled softly and slowed down and gently put her sister on her feet. Stella was very dizzy and fell onto her bum on the grass,

falling gently on her back giggling her heart out. "Gabby, Gabby! I drew us a picture today!"

Gabriella gasped and smiled holding her hands out to her sister "you did?!, well are you going to show me?" Stella snickered sweetly "Nope!" Gabriella grunted playfully and smiled again "and why not little Missy?" Stella took hold of her older sisters hands and Gabby picked her up.

"Because! you can only see if you say please"

Gabriella looked at her 6 year old sister in cerouisty "oh, please,please,please! with a wittle cherry on top?" Gabriella put on a playful pouty face and giggled. Stella smiled a wider smile this time with two teeth missing and what do you know, they were her front teeth.

"Alright Gabby, Gab. Now, keys" "Someone egger to go inside?" "Yeah! because you have to make me a sundae and! you have to also make me dinner, color with me, play with me! and read me my favorite story!"

Gabriella was listening to her sister rant on and nodded because if she didn't, she would get an ear full from her 6 year old sis on how she never listens.

Gabby took out the house key and handed it to her "there royal pain my" "RUMP!" Stella interrupted her. Gabriella couldnt help but chuckle Intel she heard a softer more musical chuckle like from an angle. She looked up and noticed Troy was still there with his father. She blushed deeply and stood up "S..sorry.."

Troy smiled "how cute, and thats exactly how im going to get my treat, or reward you promised."

Gabby blinked Intel her sister started skipping to the door singing "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MY TWO FRONT TEETH! LA, LA, LA!" Gabriella laughed softly "Stella its not close to Christmas hun!" Stella smiled as she opened the door and shouted "I can dream ya ' know!" and she walked threw the door.

Gabriella turned back to Troy and looked at him cerouisly "how Mr.touch down boy" Troy grunted playfully "well, first off its slamm dunks. Two, those sundaes's that you make sounds good. Make me one for Saturday night." Gabriella blinked and tilted her head slightly "But, my dads coming to town and taking my mom and sister out to .. dinner.." Troy snickered "yeah know, for a smart girl. Your pretty dumb. See you tomorrow Gabby."

Gabriella backed away from the car as it pulled away and started driving to the end of the street. She was holding both her sister and her book bag as she thought then gasped. "TROY BOLTON YOU SET ME UP!" Then in sight still a hand stretched out of the window of the van with a thumbs up. She blushed softly and walked to the door and went inside. She closed the door and locked it and walked up stairs. Gabriella walked to the royal pain's room and dropped over her bag and went into her room and shut her bedroom door. Dropping her bag on her bed, she turned around and jumped for a minute in suprise as her sister was on her computer chair spinning Intel she came to a stop and fell off.

Gabriella laughed softly and got on her knee's brushing her sisters pin straight black hair out of her face "well, how do you feel?" "Sick ... no more spinning" Stella said.

Gabby smirked helping her up and taking her hand "So becuase Im feeling SO! sick Gabby, Gab." Gabriella smirked as Stella started acting dramatic.

"I can .. no .. no longer walk! I feel faint!, death acurse! and .. G..Gabby! its getting cold! HOLD ME!" Stella than clinged to Gabriellas arm and closed her eyes, Gabriella smirked and shurged "Alright, and so! then! I will .. barry under the house and eat all the sundais I want!" Stella then blinked and looked up at her "really ..." Gabby smirked down at her sister. "ON SECOND THOUGHT!" Stella perked up "I'm all better ... SUNDAES!" and she happily trotted to the kitchen.

Later that night, Stella happily had a purple crayon in her hand and checked off the fifth thing that her and Gabby have done. "OKAY! Gabby, Gab! we;ve, ate sundaes!, played horsy!, Colored!, Sang while making dinner andddddd, homework. Now! brushy the teethy and get the story going!" Stella was laying on her stomach and kicking her legs alittle as she changed into overalls, with a pink sweater under it, and her hair was in pig tails with blue elastics. Gabriella dried her hands from finishing the dishs and walked over to her sister and dropped her knees and fell gently on her stomach looking at her sister, holding her head with her hands and smiled.

"Oh?, thats all thats left?" "mhm!" Stella smiled with a giggle towards her sister.

Gabriella got up and Stella sat up holding her hands up, and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her and pick her up and carry her too the bathroom, "you know Stella..your a suck." Gabby giggled, "Yes I am!" She giggled as well.

Gabriella put her down on the blue step stool for Stella to see the mirror and get to the sink, seeing as she was just a cute little shorty. Gabby kissed Stella's cheek and before she could pull away Stella gently took her head with her hands and kissed her sister back "MWHA!" Gabriella laughed softly and stood up then and whipped her lips "Stella, Bella. Work on your kissing, you give the wet kissies." Stella smirked and shurged "I know! I save them for you!" Gabriella looked at her akwardly "not sure if that is just mean, or cute?" Stella smiled "Mean!" Gabriella shook her head and playfully sighed "Thought so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Every end needs a begining.**

- where ever you are.

Once Gabriella had got her sister's teethed brushed, hair brushed and her pajama's on, pasficly her lime green ones with the white lambs on it with the silky pj pants. The shirt has a soft lamb in the middle and the middle part of the shirt is white and the sleeves are lime green. Stella walked over to her yellow wooden book shelf and thought very carefully and smiled taking her fairytale book and crawling into bed covering herself under her baby blue and white comforter and handing Gabriella fairy tail 'Snow white.'

Gabriella smiled and sat beside her on the bed, "Gabby, Gab! I want you to read this! but! change it alittle." Gabriella laughed softly "like that characters?" Stella nodded "please." Gabriella nodded once again and thought and it came to her!, "Alright Stella I have an idea." Stella smiled and cuddled with her sister and yawned, Gabriella opened the book and spoke in a soft tone.

"Snow white, and the seven dwarfs. Once upon a time there was a beautiful innocent caring girl named Snow Gabriella."

Stella opened her eyes and looked at her "Gabby, Gab since when are you innocent? and nice?" Gabriella smiled and stuck her tongue out at her "close your eyes or i don't finish" Stella mumbled under her breath as she closed her eyes again "you barley even started." Gabriella cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to read "what are you a constructor why clear your throat?" spoke Stella, Gabriella glared down at her sister with her one eye open then closed it "I'm listening.."

Gabriella tried not to laugh then she began again "well, Snow Gabriella was more looked at as a made to the evil ugly grewsome, irrating! annoying! little pink-fetish!" "ummm... Gabby, Gab ... I don't think thats in the book." Stella spoke up cutting off Gabriella words to discripe what will be the evil women. "S..sorry, anyways! That evil women was named Sharpay Evens. No one liked, NO ONE!" "Gaaaaby" She sighed "Okay okay, but really no one liked, and one day she went to her mirror on the wall who's the most annoyances one of them all!, and the mirror said! Shar!" "GABBY!!!" Stella shouted "The real story!"

Gabriella sighed one last time and said "okay, being serious now. She went to the mirror and said, mirror mirror on the wall, whos the most fairest one of them all? and the mirror said, Snow Gabriella. The evil Sharpay grew irrated only because every time she would ask it would always be the Snow Gabriella.

Mean while Snow Gabriella was getting water from a well and whistleing a wounderful tone and started sining alittle, while the birds followed her.

The evil Sharpay heard her marvalouse sining and slide to the tower window staring down Intel a idea popped in her most stupidest head, with the little pea brain!!" Gabby snickered Intel she felt a cold glare coming from her sister. She swallowed hard and continued.

"Her idea was to hire a hit man to kill her, then no one will stand in her way to be the fairest of them all!. So as soon as Snow Gabriella turned around she dropped the pale of water with a man then holding a knife to her, gripping her wrist tightly. She pledded for her life and the man couldn't help but give sympathy and so he stopped and told Snow Gabriella and told her that he was sent by the evil Sharpay evens to kill her and take her heart and lock it in a box and take it to her as proof. But the man said he wouldnt urt her, he told her to run! run! into the forest and live far away, and he would get a pigs heart and try to trick her.

Snow Gabriella thanked the man and ran, but the woods was so fear striking! everywhere she turned she was running from the darkness and new dangers Intel she just fell and cried for it all to be over.

Then these animals came up to her, dears, rabbits, birds all the kind creatures you could think of awoke her and helped her to a little cottage just over a stream which was under a bridge to cross. It was cozzie but very small, and she went up to the bedroom where there were seven beds, all these beds had names carved into them, Chad, Zeke, Martha, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Jason. Snow Gabriella found it interesting but didn't believe anyone lived in here it was all to dirty and full of cobwebs. So before she could lay and rest she cleaned with her animal friends."

"When she was done, she yawned and started cooking some stew for her and the animals, it was big enough for leftovers! When it was done she yawned once more and figures to take a nap and then eat and she did just that, she plopped down in Jasons bed and fell fast asleep. Later as the hours past the seven Dwarfs. and the seven Dwarfs were so tired after they're long day of painting a set for Mrs.Darbus for her so called twinkle town, the chaple of the arts!. They were covered in paint and so they sang on they're way home, Hi-ho. hi-ho its off to sleep we go! hi-ho, hi-ho.

Then when they came in everyone panicked as they ran upstairs and seen a strange person in Jasons bed. Jason was the doupest one there, as he got on his knees and crawled over to his bed staring at Snow Gabriella right in the face. She started waking up and groaned as everyone hed in places but mr.Jason didn't move for his little brain didn't know what was happening.

Snow Gabriella awoke to someone in her face she screamed and jumped, soon everyone came out and in traduced them. Snow Gabriella told them her story, and they seen she had cleaned, and she gave them the food she had made, also she made them take showers and wash they're hands before dinner, though Jason was full after washing his hands because he ate the soap, poor Jason all night he hiccuped bubbles.

Months later, Evil ugly, implosive! ... Sharpay Evens found out the heart that was given to her was not of a human, but that of a pigs. She soon found out where Snow Gabriella was and drank a postion to make her even more uglier than she was, I dont know why, she was ugly enough to scare devil himself. Anyways!, she crept up to the little cottage while the Dwarfs were at work and Snow Gabriella was there, baking a apple pie for them. Evil Sharpay put posion on the apple and gave it to Snow Gabriella and stupid me, I mean! stupid Snow Gabriella bit it and .. DIED!.

Then the Dwarfs hurried home and seen she was dead and the animals told them it was Evil Sharpay and they all went after her and squished her! with a PINK GAINT SHOE! .. not really, it was a bolder but I can pretend. After that, the Dwarfs went back to Snow Gabriella and put her in a white castcit with a see threw glass and she was in the prettiest part of the forest on a good stone as animals went off to go find a prince to kiss Snow Gabriella awake and to live forever. A year later coming on a fancy white horse was a charming Prince and he carefully jumped off the horse and this princes name was Troy. Then, he gently opened the cast kit and held Snow Gabriella and gently pressed his lips against hers and pulled away slowly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled and blushed softly, and with that Prince Troy swept Snow Gabriella off her feet and everyone cheered as her held her close once they were on the horse and rode off, stopping at a cliff that showed a beautiful meadow below, Prince spoke to Snow Gabriella saying,where ever you are, our love with last forever. and it did in a happily ever after.

Gabriella closed the book and looked over at her sleeping beauty sister. She got out of bed carefully and put her book away, she went to her sister once more and kissed her forehead and walked to her door and said softly "Good-night Stella, Bella." She shut off the light and closed the door heading off to bed, Gabriella was so excited for tomorrow, and knowing tomorrow was Friday, and Saturday would be just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

-**wake up call.**

"Common! Stella you've been in there since 6:30 and its" Gabriella pulled up her pajama sleeve up and looked at her watch that she never took off, it was some sort of high-tec watch that only the stylistics could only understand. "7:30!, seriously! You're only how old and you still need the mirror for this long?!" "Look who's talking!" Stella snicked looking at the bathroom door from the inside. She finished brushing her teeth and came skipping out with black dress up shoes, crimped hair and a long blue dress with a white t-shit under. Gabby sighed, no mater how annoying her younger sister was, she could never really be mad at her, she then instantly shook her head and yipped forgetting the time because she was so lost in thought of her dear love with her sister. 

Once Gabriella was dressed she had almost forgot where her bus stop was on the account of Troy being glued in her mind, how irritating she grunted with despair. As our bubble headed girl walked off the bus she closed her eyes with a smile picturing Troy right in front of her but suddenly she missed a step down from the bus and fell out but then, she was caught she opened her soft brown eyes and blinked looking up and seeing Troy holding her in his arms smiling down at her, she smiled back.

Though something was odd, something wasn't right, when her body hit his, it felt like rock, and hard not soft and tender "Troy, your so hard.." she spoke softly. She suddenly shook her head and blinked seeing as now in the real world she hit the cement, she blushed from her thought, then noticed she actually spoke those words out loud because when she looked up from the ground everyone was in a circle around her snickering and looking at Troy who stood In front of her, he too blushed and blinked and looked down at his pants, surely there was nothing there but felt embarrassed thinking that's what Gabriella thought he had, he quickly turned around and left, she sighed and just dropped her head back on the ground whimpering "why me..?."  
Saved by the bell she thought as soon as the bell rang, Gabriella finally got up and sighed brushing the dirt off herself and picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and walked into class.

The morning of school went by quickly to Gabriella and that was fine with her, she wouldn't have to stay in school much longer with everyone giggling by her from the instandent this morning, oh! how it was just so embarrassing. But from time to time she would walk right by troy and he was smile at her and she would smile back, it was as if he had forgotten all about what happened, but then she accidentally checked him out right in the open and he stopped and a strange look on his face and quickly ran off. Gabriella sighed knowing that today wasn't going to go well at all! epically for her.

Just then the bell rang for lunch all she could think was 'alittle longer and i can go home and wait for Saturday, just alittle more time' She carried a paper brown bag and sat on a bench by a tree, she sighed once more and opened it up rummaging threw her bag "let's see ... what to eat?" "Wow, you still! keep your lunches in a paper bag." a male voice was heard in front of her it was so familiar she blinked and looked up and stuttered with her words "Z..Zac?" She gasped and her soft brown eyes were so big it was un-believable, and she instantly blushed, Zac laughed gently "wow, and you still blush every time I show up hmm?..." Gabriella blinked and swallowed hard blushing darker, soon Troy was jogging to the court behind Gabriella Intel he blinked and stopped watching her blush and FLIRT! with another man, or so he thought, Troy shook his head and ran to the court as he started playing basketball, she soon got up and stood in front of Zac "Oh, Zac I'm so Happy to see you again!" She smiled at him and he smiled at her and hugged her tightly and gently at the same time "Oh, Gabriella .. I've missed you too."

Troy looked over and seen them hugging and could tell Gabriella was blushing, Troy zoned out staring at them "LOOK OUT!" Chad called out Intel the ball just almost hit Troy but bounced in front of him and rolled onto the grass but suddenly Troy reached out to Gabriella and the mystery man as then Gabriella and Zac looked at each other they're faces inch's away "Gabby Don't!!" Troy shouted Intel all went silent and Gabriella and Zac looked over at Troy, Tory blinked feeling everyone stare at him, he swallowed hard and stood straight "Err, uh .. The ball! that's right the ball! didn't .. umm let me catch it, her!" he shook his head "err, bad Gabby! bad ball shame on you? ..." He blinked at everyone just looked at him weird. Troy bit his lower lip and moved away slowly than ran off into the school quickly.

Gabriella blinked and watched Troy as he ran off into the school, she sighed and felt bad and she didn't do anything wrong, that she was aware of, "So Gabby, I'm here to shadow you today" "huh?" She blinked her soft brown eyes and looked down at his hand that showed her that it was a small yellow piece of paper writing that Zac was here to shadow her, she shrugged and smiled up at him "Okay, cool! we can catch up right?" Zac nodded and smiled putting the yellow paper in his pocked after folding it up into a smaller square, "Well, I have to go to my locker come with, I have to get ready for my detention with Mr.Darbus." "Mrs.Darbus?, and you detention? I don't believe it." Zac replied to her statement as they began walking inside the school "Yeah, its true. You see I was late this morning ... really late because of an odd ... very odd ... situation." She stamerd with some of her words remembering the embarrassment she caused herself that morning. "I cant believe that, I mean what happened to you, getting detentions being late for class, its not like you, that's not the Gabriella I've known and once .. and still do love" Zac spoke then looked away.

Gabriella was looking at her feet when he was talking in tell her eyes widen when he was finished speaking, her heart raced and she started gaining a rough headache, but this was not from liking him back this was nerves and stress she didn't like him that way, sure she did at one point but she could never again! She looked at him seeing him not look at her, they were walking down the hall when suddenly "You can't!" the same voice from before was heard except behind the ex couple, they both stopped in they're tracks and turned around looking at Troy with a very odd expression so was sadly behind Troy was his friends giving him the same look Zac and Gabriella was. You see Troy is very un-happy with the fact some good looking man is hanging around the girl he liked so he figured why not spy and so he painted himself a camouflage white to match the Hall-way walls and once he heard Zac say and 'still love' to Gabriella made him jump out. "uh, Troy what are you doing? and why-" "Whats going on here?!" Sharpay rudely interrupted Gabriella she then suddenly blinked and tilted her head after she pushed herself threw the basketball team staring at Troy "why is there a talking wall?" she questioned very confused.

Everyone groaned and sighed rolling they're eyes "That's Troy .. Sharpay" Zeke kindly said to her, she blinked again as Troy rubbed the back of his head and waved alittle to her and dropped his hand, She smiled and shrugged "oh, okay!" She turned around and stopped looked back at Troy and grinned "Oh, and Troy .. White is your color" She winked and started walking away as Ryan staid in the crowd of basketballers, Chad patted Ryans back and sighed "I feel so sorry for you" Ryan sighed and opened his mouth in tell from down the hall "RYAN!" he was being called, he jumped up and snarled getting annoyed of being treated like a dog, he turned his lime green hat to the side slightly and stomped off. Troy just swallowed hard and then smiled at Gabby "Bye" he said then instantly ran off.

Everyone shook they;re heads then carried on, Zac and Gabriella started walking back towards her locker. At the end of the day the two walked off to the front where she stood in front of her bus "So, Ill see you around Gabby?" Zac sighed and smiled weakly taking her hands, as he blushed, he brought they're hands up alittle and held hers tightly, Gabriella gasped softly and blinked wide-eyed at Zac, but sure enough with a tention going on like this Troy was somewhere near by about to make a fool out of himself, sure enough in the circle dome in front of the school berried in the dirt is Troy peaking threw a small whole in the bricks watching them, just then Troy sneezed and jumped up out of the ground, just then Gabby jumped as well in fright and fell on her butt, staring at Troy as Zac blinked at Troy and sadly again Troys team-mates were watching him as well Troy looked around "errr, uhhh ... look over there!" Troy randomly pointed to the side as no one looked except Zeke as he spoke confused "where?"

Everyone looked at Zeke just then with an expression of 'are you kidding me?' But then focused back at Troy when he jumped over the bricks and ran over to his car he tried getting in but it wasn't his he blinked and seen there were two cars that looked the same he tried the other and it was his, he quickly then slammed the door shut and drove off. Gabriella then got up and brushed herself off "are you okay?" She smiled and nodded when Zac kindly asked, Gabby walked up to the buss and inside she sat down and brought down her window to wave good-bye to Zac as the bus started up Zac quickly shouted "Ill see you tomorrow around seven! at your house we'll go on a date! BYE!" Zac then walked away and got into the car that Troy got in and drove off.

Gabriella blinked and shook her head "wait what!." The next day was a Saturday, in Gabriella's words its the 'Saturday of Doom and dispare'. It was already 6:48pm and Gabby was nervous but she looked dashing! She stood tall with straight black hair, her soft brown eyes were alitte brighter than usual from happiness and nerves, she wore a white t-shirt with light blue dyangle stripes with a pare of white Capri's, she sat at the kitchen counter on a tall red-Cochin stole drumming her fingers in nervous staring at the microwave clock, then she jumped with the phone rang she answered it "hello?" "Hey, Gabby its Troy, umm, I'm just calling to say that I'm right h-" Just then the phone was cut off, mean while in Troy;s car he groaned only because his Cell just died but on the other side Gabriella started panicing, she started asking herself "what was he going to say?!!" Just then the door bell rang and she looked at the clock, it was 7:00pm she clicked the 'off' button on the phone and walked over the door where she opened it and there stood ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Every end needs a begining.**

**-Premonition come true**

It was just a dark figure that pushed Gabriella to the floor climbing over her.

"Ahhh!!" Stella screamed as she rose up from her bed in tears crying out loud "Gabby! Gabby! Gabby! where are you!" Stella slammed her fists against the bed crying out in pain and fear for her sister. Gabriella opened the bedroom door quickly with her heart racing terribly as she flicked on the light and quickly ran over to her baby sister and held her tightly. "Shh, Shh Stella it's okay I;m here" "No! No! Gabby your not going to be here! Gabby! Hes going to hurt you!" Gabby blinked and looked down at her little sister and whipped her tears from her face "Sweet heart, what are you talking about?"

"Zac, he's back! oh Gabby don't go to school! please, don't go on that date with Troy please!" Gabriella's eyes widen, Stella didn't know about any of this. "Stella it was just a nightmare" "No, Gabriella it was real, Zac came to shadow you, whatever that means at school then on your date hes going to come instead of Troy and he's going to hurt you!" Gabby just sat there, amazed she was starting to believe this nightmare Stella had. Even though Stella never did like Zac but, Stella never did really call her Gabriella before unless she was serous or mad at her.

Gabby just smiled and whipped the fresh tears that came down and kissed her burning forehead that was heated up from crying and gently laid her down. "Okay, Stella I'll try, Just go back to sleep." Stella nodded and smiled "okay Gabby, thank you" She nodded and got up and turned off the light and stared at her instant sleeping sister with a face of confusion and worry. She sighed and closed the door.

**That day** Gabriella was on her feet with everything, but she had completely forgotten about Stella's dream, all she remembered from last night was that Stella didn't want Gabby going to school. At the end of the day she said good bye to everyone and was in for a surprise on her date night with Troy. Once she got home she quickly changed to her Pj bottoms and a tank top and walked over to Stella's school to pick her up. The two began to walk home. "So, Gabby you didn't go to school right?" Gabby smiled "Of course" Stella smiled and let go of her hand and started skipping happily ahead "Okay, that's good!" Gabriella felt odd lieing to her sister, she would do it any other time but this time it was just different because whatever made Stella refuse to keep Gabby from school, and acting so seriously to it .. it was just so hard.

The day of Troy and Gabriella's date. Gabby said good-bye to her little sister but Stella didn't want to let go "Stella I'll be fine" Gabby promised and Stella left. A couple hours later Gabriella got a phone call and answered it, it was Troy.

While they were in the middle of the conversation his cell died but she didn't know she just shrugged as the door bell rang. She smiled suspecting it was Troy keeping her busy. She hung up the phone and answered when he eyes widen "Zac?, You weren't suppose to come, you have to go Troy will be here any second." Zac smiled "But Gabby, we were together for two years, didn't that mean anything?" "It did .. at the time, but Zac I moved and I moved on." Zac glared down at her "exactly, you moved! and moved on, how do think that makes me feel!" He yelled as he gripped at her wrist. She struggled and her heart raced "Your the one who made it all happen! you cheated!"

She tugged her wrist from him, her delicate wrist was red as she rubbing it gently then pointed to the door with her good hand "You need to leave, now!" She shouted in a stern voice. Zac laughed at her "Do you remember what you promised me? that week when you caught Stephina and I?" Gabriella glared at him "I took that back when I seen the two of you" "But, Gabby I promise is a promise." Gabriella's eyes widden as she struggled once he grabbed both her wrist twisting them slightly as she fell to her knees in pain. "Ah! Zac stop it!" She was able to move up slightly and kick his shine, he hollered and let go of her at she ran to the door almost getting out Zac quickly snatched her by her waist and turned her around as she kicked around screaming and crying "Zac stop it! this isn't you! stop it! I thought you changed!" He chuckled in her ear "Oh, but I did change, just not the way you wanted" He whispered as he threw her to the ground. She hit it hard as she weakly got up, her knees and hands scrapped as Zac kicked the door closed and locked it chuckling as Gabby got up and ran.

Zac just laughed again "Oh wait, don't want to be rude and walk threw your house with my shoes on" He snickered kicking off his shoes and walked after the direction she was going. As Zac silently snuck up behind her as she stood in the living room "Gabby" She gasped and turned around as Zac slapped her back-handed across the mouth, Gabriella fell on her table, her lip bleeding as blood spilled from the corner of her mouth, her face was slightly red as she cried and begged and pleaded for him to stop, her body was weak from being thrown around.

Troy's car pulled up as he got out of his car and smiled on his way to her door.

Though inside the house Zac slammed his foot on the coffee table as it broke form under her, getting some splinters in her back, she winced and started crying more as she got up and crawled away to any direction "please stop" she cried again. Troy jumped up on her front porch looking Georges with his nice hair, amazing eyes and he really looked good in black, he was chipper than anything as he knocked on the door. Her eyes widen as she screamed "Troy! Troy! Troy help!" Her screams got lower as she cried more. Zac quickly came from behind her and covered her mouth as she struggled.

Troy stood outside confused, no one was answering, but Gabby promised she was going to be here. He knocked again ... no answer.

Troy sighed as she started walking back to his car.

Gabriella screamed from under Zacs hand as she bet down on his hand, Zac shouted and let go as Gabriella got up and ran to her living room window which was at the front of the house, she quickly moved the certains seeing Troy she banging on the glasses screaming "Troy! Troy please help me! Troy!" Zac came from behind her once more and yelled "Bitch!" He pulled her hair from behind and yanked her down as she gripped on the certain and they came down with her, Zac didn't mind, he stood there and began kicking Gabriella in the gut, Gabriella still crying and pleading, as Troy was about to get back in his car he noticed a boy in there looking like he was kicking something, then notice that the certain that was there was not there. His eyes widen as he remembered seeing him with Gabriella at school.

Troy seen Zac smirk and move down as he shouted "Gabriella!" and ran. Meanwhile Zac smirked seeing Gabriella curled up crying and shaking unable to move, he leaned down and over her slowly slipping off her shirt as he laughed and she whimpered "Please ... don't" As Zac opened his mouth to speak Troy crashed threw the window and stood there, he was ferrous Intel his face melted with pain and tears came to his eyes, seeing Gabriella curled up, bleeding, crying, shaking. Troy was scared, scared for Gabriella, as Gabriella reached her hand out to Troy chocking slightly on her blood "T..Troy" she smiled weakly, but she winced once Zac got up and slammed down on her hand.

Troys fist tightened "Don't fucking touch her!" He ran to Zac and luckily punched him full force in the middle of his face as he flipped over the broken opened window landing on his back as he flipped form the window railing and on the grass. Zac snarled and ran off as Troy quickly dropped to his knee's and began to cry, he couldnt stand seeing his lovely Gabriella like this, it broke him to pieces. He wanted to touch her but was scared, he didn't want to hurt her,

Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, though she couldn't reach so he moved down more so she could touch him as his tears dropped on her brused skin "Troy, I'm so glade you came to our date" "Gabriella! that's not important! Look! I have to get you out of here! so its going to hurt when I pick you up." "But I dont want you to leave me Troy" He smiled weakly still in tears holding her hand gently that was on his face "I wont, Ill take you myself" "But Troy, don't cry its not serous" He flinched, what she said hurt him, it was a bold-face lie! "Gabriella Montez! Don't be so stupid! this is serous!" Gabriella just smiled at him. Troy quickly and carefully scooped her up, caring her bridly style to his car as he put her down gently in the front seat.

He rushed to his side putting her seat belt on and his as he drove off "Troy, were are we going?" Gabriella spoke in a low tone. "I'm taking you to a hospital." "Troy, its not that serous .." "Gabriella!" "Troy, please .. I know where i want to go" "Where? anywhere!" "That's exactly where, anywhere .. Troy I want you to run away with me"


End file.
